


Tales of Green Swords, Yellow Snakes, and Purple Clouds

by Dawnbie



Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Baby Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus being Remus, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swearing, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, no beta-we die like men, possibly disturbing themes(?), sibling dynamics, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: Remus finds his old camera, that he named ‘Fucker’, from when he and Janus were first thrown into the subconscious mind palace and had Virgil. Patton agrees to make a movie night out of it. Roman comes to realize a couple things. Janus and Virgil seem intent on tormenting each other through this. Logan gets some hypothesizes metaphorically brewing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Tales of Green Swords, Yellow Snakes, and Purple Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Heads Up!  
> There's gonna be some (attempted) feels here then gonna jump into goofs at times. It might give a little whiplash.   
> Also, this fic won't make as much sense if you haven't read the first fic in this series of stories; I don't think it's necessary for reading this one but it might help understand the world just a bit better.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

This wasn’t what Remus was looking for when he was digging through his collection of things from before he was locked in the subconscious, Patton and Logan were just wanting to know if he had anything period, from any point in time. It was for some, nostalgic binge Roman was wanting to do or whatever. But finding this, this old bulky hunk of recorded memories stretching it’s twiggy legs, was way more important than any of Thomas’ old sunburn peels! Sure it may not be from when it was just him, Janus, Logan and Patton like he was searching for. But that didn’t remove the fact that this held his and Janus’ side from all those years of it just being the two of them until Virgil ended up forming. It even still had the funky little fungus growing off the side of the lens! Remus couldn’t have found a better nostalgia trip to show Patton than this, hands down. No, better than just showing Patton, he had to talk everyone into having a movie night out of this! Just thinking about showing them all the ideas he had, all the pranks he pulled on a much younger Virgil, all the different meals he made for him and Janus, had him practically vibrating in place like a vibrator hooked up to a car battery from the excitement! The first person to show this to, definitely Patton! The guy was all about that nostalgia stuff, Remus would even bet on him still having Thomas’ old bike from when he was four and nearly got hit by a car. 

  
  
  


When Remus found Patton, he was in the Overt Side kitchen making… sugar cookies, bleh, it looked like he was adding too much sugar too! He’ll need to give Patton some cookie tips, later though. “Heya Daddy!” Patton’s demeanor deflated a little at that, Remus found it pretty amusing at how Patton has given up trying to censor him. Especially considering the last time he tried that. Patton twirled around to face him, Remus hasn’t been around Patton again a lot recently, but even he’s pretty sure Patton isn’t smiling earnestly. “Hi kiddo! What can I do for ya?” Remus has been too excited for any prodding question to be fazed by anything Patton’s body language may say, which is no surprise when Remus brought the video camera out from behind him and didn’t care about Patton’s look of horror at it. The reaction might just have to do with how the bottom of it had built up gunk and dried blood on the outside. Still didn’t matter to him though, what mattered was if Patton understood. The best he ever recalled about what Patton knew was that Virgil showed up one day to Thomas and that soon he and Janus began peeking our heads to our host too. “This hefty little shit is the first thing I made after the Mind Palace first split!” Remus briefly explained, pride oozing through his eyes and softer smile. Patton seemed uneasy being reminded of back then, Remus couldn’t decipher why- it was like Patton blamed  _ himself  _ for that instead of it just happening as a result of Thomas’ very mind shifting.

“It’s capable of keeping all the footage it catches through it’s lens and plays it back when told to while hooked up to a TV or whatever. This is perfect for Roman’s nostalgia trip, and can give a full context version to stuff seen on our side. It’s just perfect!” Patton stared at the now fully standing camera, trying to process whether it’s looking at him meant that it was recording him as they stood. “Okay then! I’ll summon everyone into the living room then, since everyone… kinda finished a while ago.” Patton admits bashfully. Remus merely shrugged, “I think we should wait until you finish in the kitchen first, Roman  _ hates _ burnt sweets after all.” 

  
  
  


Soon everyone began huddling around the couch in the uncovered Common room, which has definitely changed in size based off the pictures Virgil had sent back when Janus and Remus were still unknown to Thomas. The room had a three-seater couch with a folding chair to the side and a bean bag to its other side facing the same sized TV in Thomas’ apartment, which seemed to go away now. Since now the room had one long couch with a second smaller couch to its left and a full recliner to the right, all across from a theater-sized TV. There was never any denying that the uncovered common room was an everybody area no matter the side. It made it so much easier for get-togethers since almost any side or figment could walk within this zone. It’s gotten to the point that everyone’s got their own spots and places that they liked to sit. Almost everyone has their object of nostalgia and are all bundled up in their blankets with snacks. Logan has finished hooking ‘Fucker,’ as Remus has revealed naming it, up to the TV as it curled up seemingly for a nap. Virgil spoke up, noticing the time and remembering the stuff they had to do later today. “Hey, maybe we should have each of us play one memory each. I don’t think Logan would wanna risk getting behind schedule.” Logan nodded in agreement, while Patton just gave everyone a conflicted thumbs up. Janus rubbed hi chin in false thoughts for a moment, “I think that’ll be the best course of action.” Remus hopped up in excitement at the possible choices, yeah he might need a moment to think of favorite. “Okay, so! What point should we start off with? Any particular moments Janus?” Remus wiggled his eyebrows as he nudged Janus to start the first memory. “Hmmmm… perhaps we should start with the first day you made Fucker? Wasn’t it a few days after Patton and Logan took Roman and we first got separated from the rest of them?” Everyone’s smiles fell at that, well everyone except Virgil and Roman, considering how young they both are in general and would have little to no reciliation of this first happening. Kinda why they were both pretty rusty with the whole rise-sink system or the appearance system, depending who you asked anyways. Fucker seemed non the wiser as the TV began to play the first memory. Remus seemingly curling in a bit as the screen lit up.

_ It cut to a scene of Remus a disheveled mess, no facial hair, looking closer to a pre-teen than anything else, looking right at the camera with a haunted look in his eyes. He suddenly huffed out a little breath as the scene shook between shots to show a mirror. Remus was hugging the newly formed idea of the camera. Tears suddenly spilling down his face, with piles of various red creations behind him. One of the creations slightly broken with ‘RO’ cut off in bold letters. In between Remus’s sniffling Remus began to directly talk to the camera buddy he made. “Hey there.” He breathed out, “I don’t know if your gonna get this, but I just wanted to say…” Remus’ voice died out at the end. He stayed curled up quiet for a moment, seemingly abandoning his previous train of thought. “I wanted to make this to show you around, for when you visit.” Even Remus didn’t feel convinced with this excuse, truthfully he just didn’t want to be alone at the moment. He pushed out one final breath as he pushed himself up, pulling the sentient camera up as he turned. “I haven’t been here too long, but I wanted to make sure you had your own little section when you came over.” Remus looked at the floor gloomily , still puffy eyed from when he first entered his room. “I know I have a kicking problem, a-and I tried keeping any dark elements limited. I know my ideas freak you out so…” Remus swallowed, gripping his hands into fists then releasing, he soon started heading in a new direction in the room. The camera following close behind. “And here’s some matching clothes I made, Y'know to have us match better! Ha uh, I tried to carry the prince motif that you kinda like so that’ll be fun, bouncing ideas back and forth.”  _

_ At that moment the door to Remus’ room opened, revealing a very different looking Janus. Just as much of a preteen but his cloak had a hood, he had only the slightest look of an eye irritation, oddly fingerless gloves, and had suspenders under his cloak. He had all six arms out, one holding a first aid kit, one holding his cane, one of the hands had brass knuckles on them, one holding what looked like a plush of a teddy bear but it was stitched together using a bunch of different bear plushies, one held a large weighted blanket, and the last one was tucked in a front pocket. “Dark Thoughts? Is everything okay? I heard crying and thought you might’ve got hurt in the imagination again.” Janus walked further into the room, looking at the camera for a moment before heading closer to Remus, worry and anxiety clear as day on the sides face. “Oh, hey Safety. I made something that wasn’t focused on Imagination… I don’t think it counts though. It was made with the idea of showing him later.” Remus explained, gesturing to the camera. Janus passed a quick glance at the camera again before looking back to Remus. “How about we keep talking in the living room, we can even have mushroom tea and pesto cookies, sound good?” Janus asked, wrapping the weighted blanket around his shoulders and placing the plush in his hands. Before they fully reached the door however, Remus turned back around to the camera following behind. “Can we bring him with us?” Remus asked, looking directly at the camera but clearly meant towards Janus. “Remus of course, whatever helps you I’ll go along with.” Janus expressed, almost passionately.  _

_ The camera followed along, getting momentarily distracted by the tiny cloth bodied figments floating around like little hand puppets in a fish tank. Janus glanced back at a few just either still stuck in the wall or were getting absorbed by it, Janus shuttered looking at them. “God I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these things even if we  _ were _ those at some point.” The camera returning to Janus just as quickly. Janus gently sat Remus down on the too small couch in the too small room. As he walked he turned to see the camera still following him, he coldly whispered to the camera through clenched teeth. “Get back to  _ Remus _.” Janus then nudged the thing’s leg and the camera quickly ran back. Watching as Remus began to break down again. Janus quickly came back again, small thermal of tea in one hand and a small plate of pesto cookies in the other, the side still holding onto the cane, knuckles and first aid kit. Better to keep a hold of it now instead of possibly needing it later. The cautious side handed the drink and snacks to the green side, finally taking his seat next to him feeling content with the state of the room. Remus was the first to break the silence, “I really miss him.” Janus glanced towards him, all that he could muster out was quieter than usual. “I’m really proud of you Remus, you know that right?” Remus leaned into Janus at this, Janus continued despite whatever Remus meant his action to convey. “I’m serious, you’re handling this better than I thought you would. And you’re certainly reacting less violently than I’ve been.” Janus explains, removing a glove for emphasis to show the bandages from punching the wall. “And for that you do deserve credit-” Remus cuts in suddenly looking up at him for a moment. “Do you miss them Safety?” He had to blink at that for a moment. “Always, Remus.” He admitted with a shake in his voice, hands clasped together. “There isn’t a moment where I don’t think about how… how everything we had, we aren’t gonna get back. No quiet reading with Logan, no baking with Patton and messing it up on purpose cuz it’s funny… We likely aren’t gonna see Imagination grow stronger…” Janus wavered at mentioning the little guy, he’s only existed for a couple weeks and would likely not remember them if they can never get back. Janus swallowed these bad thoughts away, no need to dwell on mistakes now. “But the least we can do now, is try to put the pieces together. Try to make a new system all our own. No other sides to stop us from doing so.” Janus didn’t have much faith in this plan, hoping that talking about this would bring some form of comfort to the side next to him even if the idea made him miserable. That plan quickly backfires a few minutes later when they’re both sobbing into each other’s sides. The camera tilting its lens slightly in confusion at the breakdown. _

  
  
  


“Oh my god, that was embarrassing!” Remus nearly shrieked, hands digging into his hair embarrassed. Janus merely chuckled at the sides reaction, “oh come now, you say that like I  **did** break down too.~” everyone else however, was either extremely tense or were crying over what they watched. “Please explain why demonstrating the mindset you had while essentially isolated from the rest of us was a good idea to start with Janus?” Logan questioned, trying to sit up straight and look inquisitive but the tear streams down his face give him away. Janus seemed to just now realize that no one else outside of Remus and himself seemed to not be too badly affected by the memory. “Well, it shows our biggest fears were obviously  **right** . And looking back makes it feel  **worse** .” Virgil decided to be the one to ask, as he really wasn’t sure what he meant. “What fears, exactly?” Janus leaned his head back to look at Virgil. “The fear that we would never get to se a split side grow, and that we would never reunite with the others, and that we would be trapped in that cramp little area for the rest of Thomas’ life.” Roman found his voice through his tears, "is… Is that why you copy my looks so much Remus? To try to make up for lost time?” Remus seemed to pause for a moment before shrugging, Remus himself unaware how similar he was unintentionally being even then. “I had no idea… that you two wanted to be there during my growing capabilities as a side but couldn’t.” Remus and Janus peaked up at this, curious by what he meant by this. Roman stuttered out, “I-I thought… that- that it was like those cases in...divorces. I didn’t know that you guys…” Remus seemed to beam at this, “Aw, don’t worry Ro-Bro! I’ve got all the time in the world now to be as much of an obnoxious, torturous big bro as I can get away with!” Roman wiped his eyes chuckling, “oh no, now I regret it all.” Janus looked over at Patton, who was shakily wiping off the tears from his glasses. He decided keeping an eye on him from here on own would probably be the best course of action, he didn’t want him to have a mental breakdown over any of this. Especially since Patton didn’t do this stuff to begin with, it was an unconscious action from all of them back then. “Okay, that was clearly too much. That’s on me and Janus for not considering the rest of the room. How about we play the memory Virgil first formed!” Remus exaggeratively gestures to the TV. “Wait-What? Why are we hopping to this one?!” Virgil asked, embarrassment growing on his face as the others refocus on the TV, leaning forward awaiting seeing a baby Virgil of some kind. “Isn’t it obvious Virgil? We love you to bits… to the point we’ll still totally show the other sides growing pictures of you with no remorse.” Janus explained simply, like it was the most obvious reason to come to.

  
  
  


_ Remus was busy making these spooky Tim Burton inspired toddler clothes in the hallway, on the ceiling. He didn’t know why he was making them, they just felt right to make at the moment. He’s also not sure why he’s doing it in the hallway, he’s pretty sure he just needed to make sure the area felt appreciated enough to not be spared his grate ideas. And any side could tell you doing things on the ceiling always adds a nice edge of danger, like the risk of falling and breaking your own spine, passing out from blood to the brain, or even the fun risk of starting to be absorbed by the ceiling itself! It was still fun to bop around the smaller floaty figments, even after all this time and how they’ve grown to ignore everything he did. Okay, maybe all of them except Wrath, Envy, and Greed. They’ll never not ignore the now General-dressed side. He didn’t warn Janus that he was setting up camp in the hall however, as when the side ran down the narrow corridor holding something in a blanket he didn’t have enough time to warn him about the toddler clothes littering the hall. _

_ “Remus! Rem-whu!” Janus slipped and slammed onto his back, some toddler clothes wrapping around his legs. Remus called down with Fucker at his side. “Sorry! Should’ve told ya ahead of time where I was makin stuff!” He called down, he may have been intrusive thoughts but that didn’t mean he lacked compassion, he wasn’t a psycho side after all. Janus scrambled to his feet, looking kinda panicked. “Remus,  _ **_don’t_ ** _ get down here ASAP!” Remus was confused, did Janus just lie about him needing to do something? He’ll ask about it more later. Shrugging, he packed up his stuff and started walking back down to the floor considering how large their area is. “Yeah Jay?” The blanket started wiggling, a childish whine came from it. Remus stared at the moving cloth for a moment, manic grin still on his face from before. He looked in Janus’ eye as he continued to grin, but his eyes and tone was pure disbelief and panic. “Say ‘sike’ right now Jay.” Janus quickly shook his head. Remus quickly grabbed up his already made clothes and rushed himself past Janus and whatever bundled up side was in Janus’s arms. Janus quickly followed after, watching the main room stretch and grow a bit as they entered. The room suddenly pulsating a little in reaction to the new side, all the conscious figments now staring at the sides and creation in surprise and curiosity. Fucker close behind documenting all of this.  _

_ The two quickly unwrapped the side from the blanket and-... it was somehow  _ smaller _ than Roman! But good god if they didn’t simultaneously go ‘aw’ at the little sides’ giant pointed ears, that was somehow more pointed than either of theirs had gotten, and giant black hoodie with purple and black gradient pants and little tap shoes. And Remus struggled with holding back his squeal in delight when the side started hissing at the two of them. “Oh my god he’s like a tiny deadly tarantula! Look at his little teeth, oh I am so collecting them and making it jewelry if they ever fall out!” Remus whispered, barely capable to contain his excitement with just the hand-flapping he was currently doing. “How the hell do we  _ **_not_ ** _ take care of a split side?” Remus looked back at Janus, suddenly worried about the lying again seeing that the little guy wasn’t interested in anything other than his own baggy jacket at the moment. “Janus? You doin okay? You’re voice changes a little whenever you’re lying now, is that your side change? That you can only say lies?” Remus asked, holding his hand on his friends back, hopefully grounding him if he starts to panic.  _

_ When Janus doesn’t respond right away he decided to change the topic, back to pocket-sized side. “Maybe one of us should look for his new door” Janus abruptly got up at the word ‘door’ disappeared down the other hallway, searching for any thing to distract himself. Remus took the opportunity to start dressing the little guy up in the different stuff he had made, he was able to get through to the Victor van Dort hoodie when the little guy got fussy over all the movement and changing. “Welp, looks like your a Victor fan then!” Remus decided then and there, that he will provide his little ball is hissing angst with all his horror or creepy animation needs! Remus’ endless grin died for a minute looking down at the little guy, suddenly feeling guilt overwhelm him. Was he replacing Roman with this little guy? Of course not! He’s just… doing all the stuff he wish he could’ve done is all. There’s nothing wrong with that right? Even with this little side bundled up in his arms now, a part of him feels guilt.  _

_ … Could that be what this little guy be embodying? Guilt? Why would Thomas be overwhelmed with guilt? It was always tough to tell what was happening with Thomas directly without a proper TV set that worked to use as eyes into Thomas’ world. All they could tell when it came to Thomas at this point was feeling whatever Thomas was feeling, but way less intensely, even if it’s something that would go against their very nature, which didn’t really help with figuring out how much use any of them will end up having. Only looking around the room again did he have to do a double take at the small tv sticking out fused to the wall. “...Huh, that’s knew. Did you conjure that widdle fella?” He couldn’t stop himself from redirecting his focus onto the little side currently trying to somehow hiss and eat his own hand at the same time, said side is also actively trying to kick him. Odd, he doesn’t remember Roman being this intensely switched between being stiffly still and trying to physically fight. So, guilt wouldn’t make sense.  _

_ “Have you figured out what it  _ **_doesn’t_ ** _ want yet Remus?” Janus walked back down the hall, cane in hand and walking with all arms out. So Janus still has his cane and arms, and his scales still look to be coming in. When Janus looked back at the tiny side, he seemed to be almost frustrated looking at the little guy. Remus is confused until he looks back at the tiny side. This little dude just summoned extra arms and is currently chewing on a brass knuckle,  _ where did he get that? _ Janus quickly snatched the knuckles away from the little guy, startling the little guy into frozen stiffness again.  _

_ The kid just blinked owlishly at Janus for a moment before scowling at him, skooching off the couch and waddling back around the couch to Janus. This side proceeds to bite Janus in retaliation! Janus immediately pushes the kid back, not about to tolerate being bitten by anything- not even a barely formed side. Remus was just dumbfounded by what he was watching now, as this puny side begins crawling Janus like a tree too quickly for Janus to grab, starting back up with hissing. “Okay so we can cross Guilt and Greed off the list of possible sides this kid is supposed to represent!” Remus exclaimed, summoning a notepad and pen, taking notes as fast as he can. The tiny Virgil began holding Janus’ neck in a vise grip, determined to not let go even if he didn’t feel like hissing anymore. “Remus!  _ **_Don’t_ ** _ get this wretched leach off of me!” Remus glanced back at the two, snickering a little. “I can’t tell if he’s trying to hug you or kill you.” Janus seemed to have enough though, as he finally got enough grab on the side to yank him off and harshly plop him on the ground. Even Remus felt a grimace at the action form on his face from that. However, this didn’t seem to deter the kids energy as the second his body even touched the ground he seemed to begin zooming around the room in a rush. Even with Remus refusing to not turn his body and only his head, he was getting disoriented just watching the side. Janus himself nearly falling over trying to figure this side out, what was this sides’ problem?! Virgil suddenly began pressing at the buttons on the TV before running down another large hall clearly trying to do something, what that is the duo are still trying to figure out. When they see the TV turn on though, it’s showing someone anxiously walking down a hallway in pretty angsty gear. When the person finally gets to the bathroom and splashes water on his face they’re instantly taken aback at who they saw. Thomas? How was this TV allowing this? The closest to this was back when everyone was in the conscious part of the mindscape. Thomas was breathing heavy though, he seemed shaky. At that moment, the little guy rushed past again, seemingly hyperventilating now. Okay, clearly something’s wrong and they need to start thinking fast.  _

_ Janus spread his arms out wide at ground level, nearly falling back at the force the tot side slammed into him. Janus didn’t hesitate summoning an extra weighted blanket and wrapping the side up. The kicking and flailing didn’t stop for a little while, and even then it stopping seemed to line up with Thomas finally calming down. Remus quickly flipped the TV off. “So… I take it we should put Panic on the list of possibilities?” Remus asked, wanting to make sure he was guessing right even if Janus was now lying on his back looking like he was contemplating how whole life. _

_ Janus was a little panicked at this point, it was hard to tell if his lack of detecting fear and adrenaline as precisely was a result of this splitting or if it was a result of not using it or what. All he knew was that it looked like this freaked out mini-side seemed to have picked up a lot more  _ similar _ capabilities as himself but appearance wise he looked extremely different, as jumbled like he woke up to his wardrobe being, but they’ll just have to roll with the punches… _

  
  


Remus and Janus were chuckling while Patton was staring wide-eyed at the screen. Logan seemed to have began mimicking Remus in the memory by taking notes, while Roman was laughing so hard he was physically flopping over Virgil. What else would Virgil be doing but hiding in his hoodie? “So Remus kicking me isn’t cool enough to copy? Climbing Janus like an ape was better?” Virgil dived forward to eat one of the sugar cookies to flee needing to talk about his first moments of conscious thought. Remus grimaced, the reason unknown to virgil until he took a bite. He nearly spat the cookie in his mouth all over Roman, the princely side seeing that he’s in direct line of spitting quickly sat back up as Virgil spat the cookie into a napkin.

Remus cackling at the reaction while Virgil chugged some soda float to wash away the cookie. Roman took one of the cookies to try it but seemed to find the cookie enjoyable. Virgil shook his head, “too sweet. Way too sweet for a sugar cookie. Didn’t taste a bit of vanilla in that” Roman responded with his common offended noises. “I will have you know that Patton’s cookies are the best! And who puts vanilla in a sugar cookie?! That’s just a vanilla cookie!” Virgil scoffed, clearly ready for fighting over food instead of how he was just getting embarrassed. “Uh, gonna have to tell you that you're wrong there Roman. I’ve had way better sugar cookies than that, and the designs tend to be pretty creative too so.” Virgil expressed, feeling that he won this without actually arguing anything except taste. 

Janus decided to redirect the two before they got off topic. “Boys! Boys! You’re  _ both _ gorgeous, now can we please  **not** go back to focusing on the memories?”

Virgil had a glint in his eyes in that moment as he leaned forward. “Okay then, if we’re gonna focus on major events, how about when I was first moved to the uncovered mindscape?” Janus’ smug expression died into a look of pure embarrassment, the trio knowing exactly what Virgil was referring to. While Logan, Patton, and Roman looked at Janus with confusion and curiosity on their faces. It wasn’t everyday that something could bring the snake-like side to pure embarrassment.

  
  
  


_ Janus had woken up and done what he’s done every morning for the last several years. Feed Fucker his concoction of butter and horse relish, wake Remus up to make everyone food, wake Virgil up with a glass of water to drink. Their two newest sides’ may find the display sickeningly cute or downright humorous, but that’s why they don’t get told when it’s breakfast and get stuck re-heating it. However, when Janus went to check on Virgil’s door there was just one problem. His door wasn’t there. A sides’ door hasn’t been known to shift like this since the split happened. This fact got Janus incredibly nervous, but it was fine. It wasn’t like Virgil could’ve just ceased to exist, and besides they still planned on talking about how showing himself to Thomas went, this has been the most interaction they’ve had with their host in years!  _

_ Even when searching every hallway, double-checking every room, there was no sign of said anxious side. What if Virgil somehow got moved to the Overt side of the mindscape? No, no that wouldn’t make sense, he wasn’t part of the three that had always shown their presence before. But that didn’t stop him from rushing to the intersection room anyways. The room had always disturbed him in the past, as it was the only room in the entire mind that allowed full crossing between the two sides, a rather recent creation on top of that. But now the room was wrong. It had somehow become triangular, and it was no longer a room with one wall being painted in black, the other painted white, and the other two being a pulsating display of color. Now it was a room of one black wall with slight pulsating color, one wall with white and flowing color, and one wall of neutral grey with only two colors shifting across it- purple and brown. This other part of the mind had two inhabitants? Did he somehow miss the overt sides suddenly gaining a new member? Or did one of the figments get shifted over? What if  _ Virgil _ was shifted over?! Janus wasted no time trying to break the grey wall with his cane, all sense of logic not being present at the moment. _

_ It was bad enough when the split first happened. Smash! the mindscape even more split up. Smash! He and Remus were already robbed of being friends with the overt sides he was not going to risk losing his own half! Smash! “Janus!” He quickly turned around, Remus must’ve heard the ruckus and came to check on him. The look in his eyes said it all. Regret. Guilt. Sorrow.  _ Understanding _. That last one got under his skin a lot more than he’d like to admit. Remus slowly raised his hands up in surrender, very slowly walking over. “How about we try to see if we can even hop over before we risk breaking the barriers to Thomas’ mind, yeah?” It was odd. Hearing Remus take lead, hearing him repeat the same ideas the destruction-loving side had even back then. Janus puffed a breath as the two had disappeared from sight instantly. _

_ When they appeared in a grey common room, they were very surprised at first. Only to immediately go on the defensive when they saw a side they thought they’d never see again. Logan was here. Virgil was standing between the three, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Virgil began rapidly looking at Logan, then back to them, in an anxious loop. Logan simply sunk down into the floor, seemingly confused and shocked by the appearance of the two sides he hadn’t seen in years.  _

_ Before Virgil could say anything about what the duo just saw, Janus summoned all six of his arms and wrapped Virgil into a big hug. Followed by Remus summoning his tentacles and doing the same. Seemingly breaking down, they didn’t lose another split side. Virgil was overwhelmed and confused, what the hell happened within the last twenty-four hours that caused what could be described as his closest buddies to begin sobbing at the sight at him? The only thing that seemed to snap them out of it was the sound of loud sipping. The three looked over at the brown-colored figment floating before them with large shades and a way too big brown leather jacket, a cream tee, and a black clothy place where legs would be but haven’t been developed enough to form. Remy was the figment staying with Virgil for now on. _

“Aw, that was such a sweet memory Virgil!” Patton exclaimed, seemingly feeling more at peace now than in the beginning of this whole experience. Remus and Janus both seemed embarrassed by what was shown. Virgil smirked at the two. “Just cuz you’re planning on getting under my skin, doesn’t mean I won’t do the same back.” Logan seemed confused by the sentiment, “why exactly would they try to get under you skin, that doesn’t seem like a wise course of action as our metaphysical bodies would likely not remain stable under such conditions.” Roman groaned at Logan’s explaination, deflating back into the couch. 

Remus stood up from the couch stretching, several of his joints popping simultaneously as he stood. Patton and Virgil winced at the display, even if Virgil was used to it didn’t mean he didn’t react after all. “Welp! This was definitely fun! I’m gonna take Fucker back to my room now. You guys have fun with your extra-sugar sugar cookies!” The chaotic side waved back as he headed out of the room, Fucker bundled up in his arms. Virgil chuckled, “Yeah I’m done with these cookies I’m gonna go steal some of Janus’ stash.” Virgil announced as he sunk out. “Wait- what was the last thing he said? He better not be after my cookies again!” Janus rushed out throwing the blanket off himself as he ran down the hall, seemingly forgetting he could just sink out too. 

Roman couldn’t keep himself from chuckling at the display, stealing the rest of Virgil’s float for himself. He may be a prince but that won’t stop him from wasting precious drinks nor food! Logan began flipping through his notes seemingly in thought. Patton was the first of the three to speak. “Do you think that Virgil’s been uncomfortable about me being all dad-side on him is cuz he’s already got that in Janus?” He didn’t seem to direct the question at either of them and Roman wasn’t about to start talking for another side, Logan seemed more than content on giving his take however. “Well, while I wouldn’t necessarily conclude that it’s any specific side that gave Virgil the idea of a fatherly aspect being in a side, I don’t think Virgil is overall comfortable with the notion of being coddled. That might be the root of the problem, but it is a hypothesis.” Patton nodded at Logan’s perspective. “Now I seem to have quite a few different ideas and questions as a result of this whole experience about the different aspects that involve split sides. Roman, would you be open to possible questions later on with Virgil? There are some hypotheses that I would like to determine their legitimacy at a later point. Would that be alright with you?” Roman was surprised by this, not sure how to feel exactly since this is the first Roman recalls Logan being curious about split sides. “Uh, sure? As long as Virgil is up for it too! Cuz, I do not want to be the only one being asked about this specifically.” Logan nodded as a confirmation, “Of course, I wouldn’t want to have only one source of data. That would just be-” 

a shriek came from down the hall, along with a fleeing Virgil releasing a cackle only Remus would be proud of. “You  _ little _ shit! I was saving those for later and now they’re  **not** all gone!” Virgil smirked, mouth full of cookies. “Well maybe ask Patton to make some more for you!” Cookie spraying as he spoke, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter at the lying sides’ growing frustrated face. Janus hissed as he dove for Virgil with all his arms summoned.

The three are still around the TV taking this all in. “If those cookies aren’t as good as they’re making them out to be I’m going to be so disappointed in the fact that Remus somehow is more sane than them…” Roman mumbled dramatically. Logan felt like explaining to Roman that they’re likely agreeing on this could be tied to them having been the same side at one point, but felt like he’d need to ask more direct questions about split sides and the originals before coming to a conclusion. Especially since they’re the two that hiss at each other the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this fic, then thank you so much for reading till the end! I still have no clue how I did with writing this fic so if you have any ideas or you want to critique this writing then by all means, go at it! I wanted to make the writing longer than the last and implement some technique's I saw other fics use so hopefully I did that well. 
> 
> If you'd like to check out some of my stuff (in general not just writing)on Tumblr, it's @Dawnbie.  
> Hope you guys have a lovely day!


End file.
